Elena Validus (Xenoman)
Elena Validus, also known as the Nanobot Queen, is a major secondary antagonist of the Xavier Xenoman series. Appearance Elena Validus' human and nanochip forms both resemble their canon Ultimate Alien appearances, but in the art-style of Omniverse and with some changes. Elena's human form features reddish hair, paler skin, and her Alien Swarm appearance's outfit, while her nanochip form has become significantly taller and now possesses additional circuity lines, glossier skin, and the spikes emerging from the sides of her head now forming a crown-like shape. Personality and Past History Much of Elena's personality and past history is identical to her variation from the original canon timeline, baring an obsessive, hostile personality that is presented as deceptive, antagonizing, distrusting, and willing to lie if it means furthering to her ulterior motives, although loyal and loving to those who she cares, especially her divorced father, Vincent Validus, who dies during the events of Ultimate Alien due to undisclosed medical reasons, leaving Elena to grieve but to eventually lose loyalty toward him, using his pre-death likeness to form nano-mechanical doppelgangers of his human form to be used as minions. During her two encounters with Ben post-Alien Swarm, Elena's personality blossoms into a worsening cesspool of violent jealously and immaturity, attacking Ben's allies simply for standing between her and Ben, also further empathizing her obsessive nature and beliefs that Ben and her should be together. Rejected and defeated by Ben both times, Elena's obsessive personality twists into sulking hatred, to which she promises to never return and doesn't until the events of the Xavier Xenoman series. Finally being tracked by Albedo, using Negative Scapegoat's enhanced tracking, Elena has been seemingly forgotten for a few years and has since trained her abilities, becoming much more powerful, represented by the increased size of her nanobot form. She is recruited toward Albedo's forces, joining him and Aggregor, who's goal to steal the original Ultimatrix back from Xavier and use it against Ben. Powers and Abilities When first introduced in the franchise, Elena kept her nanochip form hidden and only utilized her human form, which did have some impressive feats, such as Elena being a great athlete and exceptional martial athlete. Her former instructor at Plumber Academy describes how she would have become a great Plumber but Elena decided not to choose the life of being one. Transformed as her nanochip form, she possesses a multitude of abilities, including absolute manipulation of the nano-mechanical beings that compose her form, the nanochips, which she can use to shapeshift to a limited extent, mainly back and forth between her human and nanochip forms, generate mechanical constructs and even duplicates of people, including her deceased father, and gain technokinesis, controlling technology and structures such as vehicles and to a limited extent, even buildings. Along with being able to shapeshift to a limited extent, she can manipulate her body to produce weapons, such as mechanical tendrils, razor-sharp metal claws, and even simplistic mechanical devices. As of the beginning of the Xavier Xenoman series, Elena has gained a multitude of new abilities, such as bio-plasmokinesis, based off her nanochip minions' bio-electrokinesis, allowing her to not only utilize silver-gray bio-electrokinetic blasts, but also bio-pyrokinesis, allowing her to generate silver-gray, burning plasma flames, and electromagnetokinesis, allowing her to control magnetic fields via her bio-electrokinesis. Equipment Elena possesses a sleek, crimson-red-painted motorcycle, seen throughout the events of the Alien Swarm movie she debuts in. Although temporarily abandoning during the film, she later regains it, seen through a cameo in the Ultimate Alien episode she reappears in. As of the events of the Xavier Xenoman series, Elena can utilize her nanochip manipulation to upgrade her bike while in use, enhancing its speed and allowing it to fire bio-pyrokinetic blasts from retractable cannons on its sides. Appearances TBA Trivia *Elena's father's name was changed from Victor to Vincent to avoid association with the Ben 10 franchise's Transylian villain of the almost-same name, Dr. Viktor. *Elena's Omniverse design was not used for her Xavier Xenoman design due to the creator not preferring its brown hair and tan skin. **However, her Omniverse design was the inspiration behind reusing her Alien Swarm clothing. *Elena's red hair was inspired by her having said hair color in the Cartoon Network Action Packs comic, "Plumbers' Kids" comic that she appears in. *Her nanochip form's spikes being changed into a crown-like shape was to further enforce the fact she calls herself the Nanobot Queen. *Elena created a second Decoy Queen during the events of Omniverse, but has yet to do anything with it and humorously considers it a pet, naming it "Tia". **This nickname of "Tia" references Tia Texada, her Ultimate Alien voice actor. *Elena's enhanced nanochip form was considered to be given the abilities of Nanomech, primarily his bio-electrokinesis, but instead, she was granted plasmokinesis, allowing her to not only control electric currents from her body, but ionized gas that can combust into flames and control magnetic fields via bio-electromagnetokinesis. **Elena's bio-plasmokinesis is capable of additional abilities, such as flash-freezing objects by rapidly absorbing the heat from them and both generating and manipulating plasma radiation, but Elena has yet to fully master them. **Ferrokinesis was considered as a potential ability for Elena, but it was scrapped due to Elena having technokinesis, considered a superior alternative to ferrokinesis. Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Females Category:Female Aliens Category:Main Antagonists Category:Humans Category:Human/Alien Hybrids Category:Xavier Xenoman Category:Hybrids Category:Human Females Category:Shapeshifting Aliens Category:Technology Aliens